Final Ride of a Green Rider
by emeralddragon24
Summary: A one shot of what might be.


A/N: I know that this isn't one of my usual works, however I have read the Green Rider series. I have often wondered what will happen, and this is but one of my many thoughts on the subject. I own nothing, but the plot.

**Final Ride Of A Green Rider**

The wind was howling like the hounds of hell. Though none knew what the howling meant nor what it would bring in the up coming battle. After all the warnings that they had had it was only fair that now they paid the price of their ignorance. Though none would have guessed that the price of their ignorance would be the life of the most important person to them. After all she had done for them, they had thought her to be invincible. Though even she proved to be human.

----

Karigan G'ladheon was sitting astride of Condor. She was waiting for the day to end. She was sure that the reason that she had been so unhappy the results of all of the preparations that had been going on was due to the fact that she was unsure of just how far she had pulled Mornhavon into the future. Karigan was afraid that nothing she had done would be enough to save her home and family. Though something inside of her told that she would be strong enough to do what needed to be done when the time came.

Karigan turned to the camp that was along the wall. She knew that soon it would be her strength that would carry the troops to battle. That soon it would be time to face the hardest battle that would ever come up in the history of Sacoridia. Sighing and easing Condor into a walk Karigan rode back to camp. After all tomorrow would be soon enough to face the inevitable war that was on the horizon.

----

In the forest behind the wall Mornhavon appeared. He was weak this much he knew. He needed a body. He felt out and felt that Karigan was near. This time he promised himself he would not lose her. Gathering what little strength he had left he waited for Karigan to come to him.

----

Karigan was standing in the king's pavilion the next morning. She was readying herself to tell the king and queen of Sacoridia that Mornhavon was back. She was sure of it as he had reached out in her dreams to speak to her. She dreaded what the news would cost for the land this time. She knew that her king and queen would deal with it though. They would protect the land with all that they had.

Once Karigan reported that Mornhavon was back she went to the breach in the wall and looked into it. "This time I wont be coming back this I know. I just hope that my sacrifice will be worth it in the end." Karigan muttered to herself. It was then that the call of a green foot broke through her musings. Calling her to come to Captain Mapstone's tent. Karigan nodded and strode to her captain's tent for the last time in her living life.

----

Mornhavon looked out from the breach to the retreating back of Karigan. With a cruel smile upon his lips he whispered. "Soon you will be my body Karigan. Soon we will rule this world." He let out a low laugh when he saw Karigan shiver.

----

Karigan walked into the tent that was set up for war council. She had a feeling that no matter what they planed it would be in vain. Shaking off her concerns for the moment she walked into the tent. For hours they planed what would they could do. Though in the end Karigan ended the discussions and plans by saying. "I will draw him out and you will have to promise to do as I ask of you. For you will have to kill the both of us to save Sacoridia." At this many objections were thrown up though again Karigan spoke. "If you will not kill me I will find someone that will. For the only reason my plan will work is, because I do not plan on letting him leave my body as I die."

No one wanted to be the one to end Karigan's life. She was friend, family, and loved by all in the tent. Karigan was sure though that the only way to get rid of Mornhavon for good was for her to give up her own life to protect those she loved. In the end Karigan's idea was agreed upon. Though it was to be the king to who would end her life. In Karigan's mind there was a certain kind of justice to the whole thing. After all it had been the king that had won her heart and it was he that broke her heart. Now instead of being just emotionally it would be physically as well.

----

It was not long after the noon day meal that Mornhavon attacked. The groundmites and other creatures of the forest rushed to do battle. It was then that Karigan called to Mornhavon to take her body. Standing in front of Karigan was the Zachary himself. Karigan had asked him to be the one to end her life when Mornhavon took over. It was in an effort for him to end his love for her to be there for his queen Estora. And it was in her final moments that Karigan told Zachary that she loved him. Zachary wanted to cry for the deed that he must do to protect his subjects. Here was the woman that he loved, yet could not marry due to all of the nobles wanting another noble for a queen. "You should not have to die Karigan. We should be together for the rest of our days. You should be the mother of my children not Estora." Karigan smiled slightly and said. "We will get our chance later love. Just remember that I love you and will watch over you."

The moment that Mornhavon entered her body, Zachary's blade struck home slicing Karigan's heart, and his own, in two. With the threat of Mornhavon forever gone the land rejoiced. Karigan was taken and buried in the hall of heroes, for her final act of life of giving up her own life to put an end to Mornhavon. Though it was said that forever after that Karigan was more of a noble than any born of noble blood, and that it was she that should have been queen.

----

**Three Years Later…**

King Zachary was pacing the halls of the palace. He still remembered the deed that he had so long ago committed in the name of peace for his people. He watched his three year old son playing on the floor. He could almost look into his son's eyes and see the son he should have had with his love. Looking up he caught a glimpse of a young woman looking down at his son with warm brown eyes. Zachary wanted to say something, anything to make the woman stay this time. She looked at him and like a whisper on the wind said. "Soon love soon. Till then I will watch over you." As she disappeared Zachary smiled and took his son into his arms. Holding him close he whispered. "Soon love soon. Till then watch over me."


End file.
